At First Glance
by adrone123
Summary: 1 week after kung fu panda 2 and new threats are all ready arising! Rated M for action and later romance scenes. I do not intend on using any coarse language or instense visual gore.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda/ At First Glance

I have a great idea for the next phase that should happen in kung fu panda 3! This is the very short intro to give you a predicament of ideas of what the next adventure that Po and the Five will be up against! I need to see if you guys will want to work with me on this so R and R porfavor! There will be spoilers for Kung fu panda 2 obviously and i will include characters that were dropped from early Kung fu panda concept ideas. No i will not be including the Wu Sisters. OK lets get this ball rolling with my new story for kung fu panda!

Disclaimer: Kung fu Panda Copyright of Dream works SKG.

Intro/Tying up loose ends of the past

It's been 1 week after the chaos and peril in Gongmen City is over. Masters Croc and Storming Ox have resumed control of their stewardship in Gongmen City after giving Master Thundering Rhino a proper burial on the outside of the Tower of Sacred Flames which is under the process of a hasty and fast reconstruction.

After a heated debate, a choice was made to give Master Thundering Rhino's Cloud Hammer to the protection of the Jade Palace to serve as a tribute to the fallen master where it will be inducted into the prestige Hall of Warriors. Before heading back to the Valley of Peace, the Soothsayer had foretold the coming of emotional betrayal from a Kung Fu Master in the near future that would lead to the deaths of everyone near and dear to them. With the new news in hand, Master Shifu took the Furious Five back to the Jade Palace to consult the one and only Skunkman! On one final note, the soothsayer also gave Master Tigress a private fore sighting that lead her speechless the entire way back home with the others. . .

(A.N. so this is the intro, i have got some massive plans for this story and don't worry chapter 1 will be alot longer for those of you like me who crave the need for a decent sized story! RandR)


	2. the panda, the minime, and the noodles

(A.N. well I have promised the readers for a longer story and I will hold up to my end of the deal all though it wasn't hard to do being that the intro was hardly longer than 2 paragraphs. . .of awesomeness! So chapter 1 picks up right after the movie left off with Po and Mr. Ping in the noodle shop with Po's new radishes that he brought home. Without further or do I give you the next input of my story)

Chapter 1

The Panda, The mini-me, and the noodles

THUMP! Po and Mr. Ping had just leisurely strolled into the kitchen to start making some noodle soup and had set down the boxes of radishes that Po had just brought back from Gongmen City.

"Po! Could you be a good son and start a fire in the oven for me?" Mr. Ping asked while going to fetch his cutting knife."Sure thing dad!" Po replied happily as he went to go to fetch some kindling in the back of the restaurant. Mr. Ping had found his sharpest cutting knife and then vigorously got to work on cutting the new radishes for a side dish for the soup. As Mr. Ping started cutting the first radish, he could easily smell the freshness of the vegetable.

"I haven't had radishes like this in a long time. My son sure knows where to go for some fresh food." Mr. Ping thought to himself as he finished cutting the first scrumptious radish. But as Mr. Ping went down to grab a 2nd radish, he felt something furry and plump. Mr. Ping's body suddenly froze. He slowly turned his head down to see what he was holding. "The last time I remember radishes were hard and leafy on the top. What kind of radishes did my son or 'the hero of China' bring back to"- Mr. Ping's heart skipped a beat before letting out a scream of terror.

Po was in the back of the restaurant gathering some wood near the corner of the street when he heard his dad give a bloodcurdling scream that caused Po to immediately tense up. "Oh for the love of Kung Fu please tell me he didn't chop off another one of his feathers again!" Po thought to himself in angst as he sprinted back into the kitchen.

"Po!" Mr. Ping shouted again as the dragon warrior barrel rolled into the kitchen. Po leaped up as his eyes darted around the room looking for any signs of trouble. Po had finished his search of the kitchen to find no danger so he ran over to his dad. "What? What's the problem dad?" Mr. Ping stared at his son before nonchalantly pulling Po's childhood toy out from behind his back. "What, or who is THIS Po?" Mr. Ping questioned while scanning his son's face for an answer. "Oh, um- that? Where'd you find that at?" Po stuttered. He was obviously not ready for his dad to find out about his last tangible memory of his childhood. "It was lying on top of the radishes that you had brought in." Mr. Ping replied un amused.

"Oh" Po thought to himself. "Well I guess it's best he found out about him now. I mean why should he be mad at me for bringing back a childhood memory?" "Oh well you see, Po stammered while shuffling his feet a little before looking at his dad. Remember just a couple of minutes ago when I was telling you about the village where I was born? "Yes" and I'm glad that you are back from your adventure" Mr. Ping replied while looking over his son. "well, Po said with a bit more courage, I thought I could keep him and so whenever I'm gone to save China you can have your own 'mini me' action figure around the kitchen so you won't get too lonely." Po said hopefully to try to not make his dad mad. Mr. Ping's frustration suddenly washed away from him and turned into joy.

"Oh son what a great idea!" Mr. Ping exclaimed while giving Po a hug. "And the best part is that this panda didn't eat all of my radishes when I found him." Mr. Ping chuckled as he got off Po to closely examine the stuffed panda. "Yeah, good thing." Po blushed as he went over to the oven to start a fire with the kindling.

As Po had just started a small fire, he then heard a deep sigh coming from the other side of the kitchen. "Dad?" Po called out as he quickly turned around to see his old father sitting on the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen with his head hung down. "Dad? Po questioned with a sympathetic tone. What's wrong?" Po started to approach his dad when he noticed that Mr. Ping was holding the stuffed panda in his lap. Po took a couple more steps toward the goose and was about to say something. "Da-" "I thought you were gone." Mr. Ping suddenly muttered without moving. The atmosphere was silent and it was like time just froze. "Huh?" Po asked with confusion. "Don't you see son? Mr. Ping asked while looking up at Po. I thought that you had died!" Mr. Ping shouted while getting up. Po took a couple of frightened steps back from his dad.

"Do you know what it's like to watch your only son that you love run off into the distance to go save China while constantly facing life and death circumstances?" Mr. Ping started walking out of the kitchen to hastily clean up several bowls on the tables in the shop. Po rushed out to follow his dad. "But that's the thing dad, I'm not dead!" Po exclaimed while chasing his dad through the shop. Some of the customers were starting to leave. "I worried, and tantalized, and grieved that you wouldn't get hurt not knowing about the slightest idea of what you're facing." Mr. Ping replied while continuing to collect soup bowls from around the shop. "Po, I really thought that you were-"

"Alive!" Po interjected as he stopped his dad and turned him around. "Dad, I would never die on you!" Po shouted as he locked eyes with his father. Po continued. "I don't always know what I'm facing out there and sure, I don't know if I'll be coming back but you've got to believe in me! I've got Kung Fu, the furious five, and your noodles so nothing will be able to stop me, The Dragon Warrior!" "Oh Po I'm so sorry! Mr. Ping shouted as he dropped the bowls he was holding to go hug his son. I don't know what it will take but I will try to believe. I will let you go." Mr. Ping replied while locking eyes with Po. "Thank you." Po said relieved that his father had understood him. "But I'm telling you now dad this is the last hug today! Po joked while leaning down to clean up the dropped bowls. Anymore and you're gonna squeeze me to death!" Po laughed as his father joined him in picking up the debris. "Besides, don't we have some soup to make?"

Po reminded his dad. Just like that, time unfroze again and reality started to seep through. "OOOOOOHH your right!" Mr. Ping exclaimed let me get started on finishing the soup. Mr. Ping replied as he dropped the bowl shards that he was carrying and dashed inside the kitchen. "Oh dad." Po chuckled as he started walking back across the shop with the bowls.

All of a sudden with a CRASH and a SQWAK, Zeng flew inside the restaurant. "Dragon Warrior." Zeng stammered as he quickly bowed. "M-master Shifu requests you in the Jade Palace immediately!" Zeng shakily spat out. "All right I'm going now!" Po said as Zeng flew off towards the palace in approval. "Sorry dad I've got to go! I'll have to take a rain check on those noodles!" Po shouted as he ran out of the shop. Mr. Ping slumped down on the stairs again and studied the stuffed panda. "Well at least I've got you." Mr. Ping muttered as he stared into the Panda's button eyes.

(A.N. well there's chapter 1 for you. tell me if you could feel any kind of emotion in this chapter because that was one of the focuses. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Rand R)


	3. The new, the loved, and the smell

(A.N. Okay readers this is the chapter where I introduce the new character, skunkman into our mix of heroes and heroine. Tell me what you think of skunkman in the review because I thought I played out his character pretty well. Ok I won't keep you waiting so here's the next chapter of my story! enjoy.)

Disclaimer: Kung fu panda (c) DreamWorks SKG

The New, The Loved, and The Smell

The sun gallantly stood in the sky, casting it's light on the valley of peace and the Jade Palace. It's rays seemed to have an effect on the mood of the denizens and literally brightened up their day. "This day could not be any more perfect." Zeng thought to himself while gazing downwards past the 1000 stairs up to the Jade Palace and onto the suburban valley of peace, which seemed to effortlessly capture and retain the sun's light to make it seem as the whole town was glowing with an elegant golden hue.

"And why could this day not be any more perfect? Zeng sarcastically asked himself as if he were talking to someone else. Well, what were today's chores Zeng?" The goose asked himself while scanning his mind and started running through the early briefing that was given to him by Grand Master Shifu. Zeng was perched up on the 1000th stair of the palace leaning against the left dragon statue and gazing at the view in front of him knowing that he could shirk his duties for the day seeing that they were all ready taken care of.

"Lets see, Zeng thought to himself as he recapped the daily set of chores. Duty 1, complete the installment of the new 'Cloud Hammer' exhibit in the Hall of Warriors. Check." Zeng thought to himself while raising his index feather in front of himself. Master Thundering Rhino's Cloud Hammer had been posted up neatly in a stand next to his father's legendary samurai armor in the Hall of Heroes.

"Duty 2, acquire freshly picked almonds for master monkey at the local food market. Check." Zeng thought as he approvingly raised a 2nd feather up in front of himself. Every Tuesday morning, master monkey took time out of his day to bake 2 fresh batches of almond cookies which were usually consumed by Po. Of course monkey never makes his cookies for Po to eat so he decided to make his cookies in the morning while Po slept in so he could have several cookies for himself before Po raided his cookie jar later in the day. Too bad mantis walked in one early morning from a nightmare to find monkey taking out a batch of freshly baked cookies. Mantis was sworn not to tell anyone by monkey and in return mantis would get 5 freshly baked cookies every Tuesday but knowing mantis, it won't be too long until word about monkey's cookie operation starts spreading around.

"If only monkey would make chow mein instead!" Zeng thought to himself getting excited just from the idea. The thought of the goose's favorite meal coming into his mind made him drool a little. Zeng then went into his own mental fantasy about chow mein. (Zeng's fantasy) Zeng blinked and was suddenly standing in the middle of a massive plate that was surrounded by a life time supply of chow mein. As if by magic, the noodles suddenly got up and started slithering toward the flabbergasted goose. "Come eat us Zeng!" The noodles courageously chanted. "You know you want to eat us!" Zeng's beak literally dropped to the floor and his eyes turned into dinner plates as he gawked at the food before him. "Is this heaven?" Zeng asked himself. He could smell the noodles, and mushrooms, and peppers, and meat as all of the foods started bouncing around him. The steamy aroma was almost too much for Zeng to handle. "Suddenly Zeng spoke up, "Ah chow mein, I will have you for dinner tonight. I will make it my duty!"

"Oh right my daily duties!" Zeng said as he quickly snapped out of his day dream only to find himself licking the side of the dragon statue that he was leaning against. "Ptooey!" Zeng spat out as he started rubbing his tongue to get the taste out. Zeng then glanced around to thankfully find that he was the only one outside the palace. "Awwww." Zeng thought. I was just about to get to my favorite part; eating the chow mein! Well anyways back on topic." Zeng retorted while thinking back to his daily duties again.

"Oh yes, the surprisingly third and last duty, wait. What was the last duty?" the question raised some contemplation in Zeng's head as he concentrated to remember. "Oh no! I must've been so happy about having so little chores that I completely forgot about the 3rd task!" Zeng started to panic but quickly remembered the job. A wave of relief washed over Zeng as he remembered the 3rd chore. "Ah, now I remember. The 3rd task was to escort Master Shifu to skunkman right about-"

"Zeng!" The voice rang through the air, the strict tone could only belong to Master Shifu. "Zeng!" the voice rang again. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I completely forgot! Zeng stammered. I've got to get to Master Shifu now!" Zeng shouted. But as he turned around he was stopped by the little red panda himself by practically running right into him. "M-master Shifu! Zeng gawked. I-I was just coming to escort you for your meeting with err, skunkman!" Zeng stammered. "Yes well I'm late as it is all ready!" Shifu strictly replied while pointing Oogway's staff mere inches from Zeng's face and intently glaring at the goose. Zeng could clearly the golden gauze that was used to re-attach the once broken staff back together. "Come on, let's get going!" Shifu shouted still angered by Zeng's lack of professional escortation. "I honestly don't know what I pay these palace staff for sometimes!" Shifu thought to himself as he quickly withdrew Oogway's staff from Zeng, turned around, and hastily heeded toward the entrance of the palace.

"Y-yes Master Shifu of course, I apologize for my lack of schedule timing today." Zeng guiltily and profusely apologized as he ran to catch up to Shifu while avoiding eye contact. "Yes, well just don't let it happen again understand?" Shifu asked obviously waiting for a response from Zeng. Shifu pushed open the front doors of the palace and bolted across the arena with Zeng starting to lose pace. Sensing that Shifu's question was not rhetorical, Zeng quickly replied. "Yes Master Shifu!" "Well so much for a relaxing afternoon." Zeng moaned to himself while pushing forward behind Shifu, rushing to catch up with the master.

Zeng had flown in front of Shifu to help the palace staff open the doors to the hall of warriors. As the doors flung open, Shifu dashed inside, his eyes were scanning the room to look for skunkman. Before Shifu could even react, a loud gasp pierced the air, shocking everyone. Zeng flew up to Shifu after closing the doors. "M-master what was-?" A voice rang out, "Could it be? Master Thundering Rhino's legendary 'Cloud Hammer'?"

Shifu had pin pointed the voice's owner as he glanced toward the new 'Cloud Hammer' exhibit that was recently finished to see a young adult skunk gleaming over the powerful weapon. Shifu was surprised to see skunkman's age to be so young. "Why he looks to be as though he's younger than Po!" Shifu guessed as he got a better look at the skunk.

The grandmaster and Zeng started to approach the young skunk from behind, not even catching his attention. Skunkman was so enthralled in the newly attained weapon and his thoughts that he didn't even hear the goose and red panda come up behind him. "But how?" Skunkman asked still contemplating his own ideas in his head. Now that Shifu was nearly several feet behind the young skunk, Shifu could see that he was almost a foot taller than himself. "He's about monkey's size." Shifu thought to himself. The red panda's thoughts were interrupted when skunkman continued talking to himself. Skunkman still hadn't noticed Master Shifu and Zeng.

"I thought that Master Thundering Rhino lead the Kung Fu council in Gongmen City unless. . ." Skunkman stemmed off obviously reaching his conclusion. "Master Thundering Rhino recently died." Shifu announced. "GAAHHHH!" Skunkman screamed as he whipped around from the 'Cloud Hammer' and (skunk'd) right in Zeng's face. Skunkman instantly saw Shifu. "G-grandmaster Shifu! skunkman stuttered. I'm so sorry about that!" the skunk apologized and blushed while Zeng had fallen on one knee and started coughing his head off. "Ach. . .ugh, blech!" was all that came from Zeng as he collapsed on his back as Shifu and Skunkman knelt beside him. "M-master Shifu." Zeng weakly called out before letting out several more coughs. "What is it Zeng?" Shifu replied obviously worried about the messenger. "Can I have my vacation now?" Zeng asked but Shifu didn't get a chance to answer before Zeng blacked out. Several geese palace staff suddenly rushed inside and carried Zeng off in a medical stretcher.

Skunkman was stunned but suddenly got up and spoke to Shifu while still blushing. "Again, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that and I try to keep it under control but sometimes I lose it when I get surprised or scared. Skunkman shamefully admitted while looking down and shuffling his feet a little.

Shifu took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "I understand your position but do not let this happen again or there will be consequences next time. Do I make myself clear?" Shifu asked. "Crystal clear master err. . .sir!" Skunkman replied while perking himself up straight. "Good. Shifu replied. Now that that little ordeal is over we can move down to business." Shifu said while examining the gauze on Master Oogway's staff. "Yes sir." Skunkman said "But what about the palace goose, Zeng was it that I accidentally sprayed? Skunkman asked. Master Shifu looked up at Skunkman and replied, "Zeng is a fast healer and has been through scenarios much worse than this." Shifu said fully confident that Zeng will regain consciousness in a matter of minutes. "And with all due respect master, how should I address you? Skunkman asked not wanting to step over any lines with Shifu. "You may address me as Master Shifu." The grandmaster replied while finishing his examination of the staff and stamping it on the ground.

"Yes Master Shifu. It's an honor to be in your presence." Skunkman said while bowing. When the skunk had finished bowing, he continued to gaze at Shifu's staff. "I almost forgot! Skunkman spoke up. You probably all ready knew this but Hi, I'm skunkman." the skunk said while trying to fill in an awkward moment. "Yes I know who you are." Shifu simply stated while looking the young prodigy over. Skunkman flicked his black and white tail out in surprise. Shifu noticed that Skunkman was still eyeing his staff that he was holding. "He is definitely not what I had expected. Master Shifu groaned to himself. He is going to be a challenge." "M-Master Shifu?" Skunkman hesitantly asked, breaking the master's thoughts again. "Is that the legendary staff of Master Oogway? Skunkman spoke up in a more brave tone. "Yes it is." Shifu replied while making eye contact with the skunk. "He sure does know a lot about Kung Fu history." Shifu thought to himself. "He and Po are going to be best friends by the end of the day." Shifu shuddered just thinking about another Po running around the palace.

"Do you know why I called you to the Jade Palace, Skunkman?" Shifu asked while starting to walk towards the moon pool. Shifu motioned for Skunkman to start walking with him. "Um it was something about a prediction, I think?" Skunkman replied while walking up to Shifu's side. "precisely." Shifu stated while walking past the Urn of 1000 Warriors. "I need you to tell me the details on a fortune that I was given." Shifu continued as he stared at the wall of 1000 scrolls. "And you want me to do this how?" Skunkman questioned while stopping in his tracks to gaze at Shifu who had turned around. They had both now reached the moon pool.

"I was told that you could tell fortunes in great detail." Shifu remarked back. He was starting to get annoyed. "Oh! You mean a general fortune given to you by another with the ability to see into the future? Okay that I can do." Skunkman said while looking a little embarrassed. "Yes that's what I meant. Shifu replied. What did you think I was talking about?" The master asked curiously. "Um nothing, just skip it. Skunkman feverishly implied while blushing a bit. Skunkman thought to himself. "I thought he was referencing to a more personal fore telling. Good thing he's not" Skunkman chuckled in relief. "Okay let me set up." Skunkman said while sitting down in front of the moon pool in lotus position. "He obviously needs a lot of concentration to accomplish this task. Shifu thought as he watched on. Skunkman then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before slowly starting to levitate off the ground.

As if they were alive, several of the peach petals started to float around Skunkman from out of the moon pool on a gust of wind. Skunkman was now hovering above the moon pool and was deep inside the bowels of his own mind. He was picking up on a scene.

There was a city on fire but no living soul was seen around. The city looked familiar to Skunkman but he couldn't put his finger on it until he saw his own home being burned to a crisp. "This is impossible!" Skunkman shouted . He quickly felt the presence of a horrible monster and turned around to see a single figure with a hood. The person was muscularly built, about "6,2", and was holding a mace with dragon designs all over it. Skunkman could easily recognize the legendary artifact. "No it can't be!" Skunkman shouted to himself. Before he had come to a conclusion, another hooded figure ran up besides the man wielding the only Mace of Hope. "It is done." The voice was easily heard from Skunkman. Then the 1st figure looked down at his partner only to reply, "then you're no longer needed to me." "What do you mean m-?" The 2nd figure was cut off when a metal hand came from the leader and impaled the stomach of the follower. Skunkman watched in horror as the injured figure slumped to the ground. "You should've realized by now that we both can't rule China you swine." The 1st shrouded figure remarked as he threw his own head in the air and started to maniacally laugh. Then Skunkman saw the animal turn around and stare right at him. His ember eyes pierced Skunkman's soul. "And now you're next." the man bellowed as it charged for Skunkman. "NO!" Skunkman screamed before snapping out and falling out of his levitational trance and into the moon pool.

Shifu quickly rushed over and stuck Oogway's staff out for Skunkman to grab onto. "Ugh, I hate being wet." Skunkman complained while he grabbed onto the staff to be pulled out. Once out, he quickly shook himself off, making his fur frizzled and stand up on end.

"What did you see?" Shifu asked in a demanding tone. "I saw my home town, the valley of serenity being burned to the ground by a monster that wielded the Mace of Hope. "B-but that can't be!" Shifu stuttered. "I know about the rumors too Master Shifu." Skunkman said as he was easily able to read the red panda's facial expressions. "Then I must assemble the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior immediately." Shifu murmured. "NO! You don't mean THE Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior!" Skunkman happily asked. "I can't believe I get to meet real Kung Fu legends!" Skunkman happily shouted while pacing back and forth, not even caring about the vision that he had just seen.

Shifu started cracking up laughing and Skunkman paused and asked, "What's so funny Master Shifu?" "Oh nothing Skunkman." Shifu chuckled as he left the Hall of Heroes leaving Skunkman confused. "I wonder what that was about?" Skunkman wondered as he watched Shifu exit.

(A.N. HA! I love cliff hangers but I will try to improve on the intensity of the one you just read. And for those of you who noticed, I really don't know why I have so much of Zeng in my chapters. I would start writing them with a plan in mind and for some reason he would always end up playing a big part in them. Maybe it's because of how little I see of him in other fan fictions other than the usual clumsiness he portrays. Stay tuned for chapter 3 but until then R and R)


	4. Adventure, Dinner, and Love part 1

(A.N. Okay here is ch.3 part 1 for my story At First Glance. I'm still trying to work on making decent sized chapters. I think it's because I'm not inserting enough graphical viewpoints. Well anyways hope you enjoy!)

Adventure, Dinner, and Love Part 1

BANG! The front palace doors burst open! "Don't worry, I'm here Master Shifu!" Po shouted over several gasps of needed air before respectfully bowing to the grandmaster. Once Po had regained his breath, he asked Shifu what the problem was. "What's the emergency? Are bandits raiding a village, is there a maiden in trouble, does monkey need me to eat some of his almond cookies for him?" Po asked while raising his arms and pretended to fight imaginary enemies. "Po snap out of it and pay attention." Shifu sternly stated while stamping his staff on the ground. "Oh right, sorry master." Po apologized while refocusing his attention on the small panda.

Po then realized that he and Shifu were the only ones at the arena. "Hey Shifu, where's everyone else a-?" Po was interrupted when he felt a gust of wind hit his back and turned around to see the furious five standing behind him. "Oh, hey guys!" Po happily greeted. "Hey Po." said all of the furious five members in a unanimous monotone voice. "Students, I have called you all here for a reason. Shifu said while looking the warriors over. I have had a vision seen in the Valley of Serenity. The Mace of Hope was seen being wielded by a cloaked figure with a metal hand. I could also pick up a very familiar and astute aura emitting from this person. Shifu said while making eye contact with Po. Everyone was shocked at the news they had heard except Po.

"You don't mean THE Mace of Hope do you? Po asked. He was enthralled in the idea that the Mace of Hope was seen in a vision. "Yes." Shifu bleakly replied. "As in the legendary weapon of the all mighty powerful Master Dog?" Po continued. "Yes again." Shifu replied. He was starting to get a little annoyed. "But wasn't the last time that the Mace of Hope and Master Dog were seen together about 100 years ago?" Po asked with confusion. "The weapon has been found again and will be used for evil. This could be the end of China if this weapon isn't stopped." Shifu said while looking off into space. "Tomorrow, you will head off to the Valley of Serenity to face this threat and recover the Mace of Hope to be put into good hands." Shifu finished while turning around to head off to the Dragon Grotto. "You will need to get some good sleep tonight to prepare for the mission tomorrow."

"Oh, and one more thing students. Shifu stopped while still facing away from the warriors. Skunkman will be joining you on your mission. He has the gift of second sight and he's familiar with the Valley of Serenity. He's also been gawking at you for the last several minutes over there." Shifu muttered while pointing to his right and sure enough, skunkman was there frozen at the bottom of the stairs to the Hall of Heroes staring at the warriors with his mouth hung open. The Furious Five and Po the acknowledged Skunkman's presence. "He will be your new colleague so treat him kindly. Shifu said while breaking the staring contest between skunkman and his students. You are all dismissed for dinner now." Shifu concluded as he continued walking on the path to the Dragon Grotto.

Skunkman then ran toward the warriors to greet them. "I can't believe it!" Skunkman shrilly squealed while gazing at the Kung Fu masters. "The awesome Furious Five and the legendary Dragon Warrior! I don't deserve to be in your presence!" Skunkman confessed while falling on his knees to bow. "Hey we're pretty awesome but you don't have to call me the Dragon Warrior. You can just call me PO. Po chuckled as he watched the skunk bow. "How old are you brother?" Viper chimed in while slithering over to Skunkman who had stopped bowing. "I'm 21 years old Master Vi-." Skunkman had stood up but froze when he saw viper. His jaw dropped to the floor and his heart had started beating at an alarming rate. "You're so hot!" Skunkman said as he stared at Viper but in reality all that came out of his mouth was "Ugh. . .erm, gah." Skunkman stuttered as he started to drool.

"I think he likes you viper." Monkey laughed as he walked over to skunkman who was still babbling at viper in his trance. "Monkey!" Viper chided with a blush as she turned away. Mantis was watching the scene and he started to get mad. "Monkey! Skunkman obviously has a crush on viper but then again who wouldn't? Mantis said as he hopped over on Monkey's shoulder. But it's a good thing that VIPER likes her men small and strong, right Viper?" Mantis called over to the tree snake was blushing madly. "Well you're both pretty cute." Viper shyly stuttered as she looked at the ground. Upon hearing this, skunkman snapped out of his love trance and shot his tail out in glee. "She thinks I'm cute! I knew it!" Skunkman shouted but as he turned to face viper, he realized that she was all ready inside the Jade Palace.

"Just don't flirt around with viper and we won't have any problems. Got that skunk?" Mantis questioned. "Oh yes of course master mantis." Skunkman quickly said as he looked down while mantis and monkey started heading inside to the kitchen. "Don't keep me waiting for you soup for too long Po!" Monkey said as he walked inside of the palace and disappeared behind the corner. "Sure no problem monkey, I'll be in in a second." Po shouted after the simian. "What's the deal with mantis?" Skunkman asked out loud for anyone to answer.

"I think I'll let you two answer this question." Tigress hinted towards Crane and Po as she started heading to the palace. But when she passed Po, she let her arm graze against the fur of his arm, giving them both a shock of thrill and excitement . "Woah!" Po thought as he stared after Tigress while blushing as she started walking up the stairs. Po could feel his fur tingling from where he felt Tigress' arm make contact. "What kind of sensation was that?" Po eagerly thought as he remembered the elysian hugs between them at Gongmen City. He remembered how great it felt to be in her arms and how great it felt to have her in his arms.

It felt blissful to feel her warmth, to be able to sense her fur, and to touch her body. Now that he thought about it, he liked Tigress as a training partner. He also liked Tigress as a friend. Of course, he would also like Tigress to become 'his' Tigress. "Does she feel the same way about me that I feel about her?" Po contemplated to himself. "There was definitely a spark I could feel between us even from that simple little touch." Po thought to himself. But what was it that got Po aroused? Was it the way that her body perfectly felt against his, was it the way that she had quickly flashed her gorgeous orange eyes at him for a split second before making physical contact, or was this just the way that he naturally felt around her?

Po was deep in his thoughts while Crane decided to answer Skunkman's question. "Well you see, Mantis likes to act on his instincts. In other words, he's not letting you steal viper away from him and he isn't going to ever stop liking her until she surrenders her unconditional love to him. Crane explained while making eye contact with Skunkman . "I-I guess I understand." Skunkman replied while turning his gaze to the ground. "Hey, hey don't feel down. There are plenty of other great girls out there. Believe me I know." Crane reassured as he pat Skunkman on the back. "Right Po?" Crane looked up and called out to the dazed panda. "Huh?" Po asked as he snapped out of his thoughts with Tigress and realized he was being called. "Aren't there lots of other great girls for Skunkman out there?" Crane nonchalantly asked again while raising an eyebrow and giving a quick nod toward the sad skunk.

"Oh yea, definitely! Po spoke up as he caught on. "You will find a great girl one day! Po stated while kneeling down to Skunkman. "You really think so?" Skunkman asked while looking up at Po. "I give you the word of the Dragon Warrior!" Po gleamed. "You're right Po!" Skunkman shouted while jumping up. "Thanks Po and Crane. I will find a great girl for me!"" Even though I wish it was Viper." Skunkman thought to himself.

"Okay, well I'm going to go up and join the others." Crane said as he took off towards the palace. It was getting late outside the valley by now. "So how good is your knowledge of the Wuxi Finger Hold?" Po kind-heartedly asked skunkman as he threw a friendly arm around the skunk's shoulder and started to lead him to the kitchen. "Depends. How good is your knowledge of Kung Fu history?" Skunkman remarked with a smile. "Good. Very good." Po replied. "Same here." Skunkman said. "We're going to get along just fine." Po said happily as they walked inside the palace to join the others at the kitchen.

(A.N. Okay I hope you enjoyed Ch.3 part 1! A new adventure will be starting tomorrow for the warriors and I will let you guys get a taste of Skunkman's Kung Fu in part 2. Things are getting romantic with Po and Tigress and for those of you who were wondering I will get to Tigress' fortune that was given to her by the Soothsayer in later chapters. I wasn't planning in including the romance scene or at least all of the graphic descriptions but something made me add them in the final draft of the chapter. Well R and R so you guys can get another chapter faster!)


	5. Adventure, Dinner, and Love Part 2

(A.N. Hey readers, sorry for the super late chapter update from me but I have had some other projects to work on. I am not giving up on this story and I'm very glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far so here is chapter 3 Adventure, Dinner, and love part 2, enjoy!)

Adventure, Dinner, and Love part 2

"AND then Master Thundering Rhino defeated all 13,000 serpents in the Valley of Woe!" Skunkman and Po both shouted together before bursting out laughing. They had been finishing each other's sentences the whole time that Po had been cooking noodles while the Furious Five watched and listened.

"You sure do know a lot about Kung FU." Po said to Skunkman after the laughing had died down. "Yea, you too." Skunkman complimented Po. "I never thought that I would meet someone that knew Kung Fu history at my level." Po admitted while finishing his cooking and began to pouring his delicious noodle soup into 7 bowls. "He really does know his history." Po thought to himself as he passed the bowls out to everyone at a time.

He started with Mantis who was sitting next to him and then he passed a bowl to Viper. An extra chair had been set up between Viper and Crane for Skunkman to sit at. Po had gone around the table and passed a bowl out to everyone but when he passed a bowl to Tigress, he set the bowl in front of her from behind and when he pulled his arm back he made sure to graze her arm like she had timidly done to him earlier. As Po's fur had connected with TIgress' arm he brought back that blissful tingling sensation. "Oh jeez!" Po thought to himself as he scrambled to take his arm away from the addicting sense from feeling that soft, orange, striped, luscious fur. Tigress and Po both locked eyes for a second and Po winked at her before Tigress turned away while blushing with a sly smile.

No one had noticed that little stunt except Crane and Skunkman because everyone else was digging into their soup. Skunkman's eyes widened a bit and quickly glanced around the table to see if anyone else had caught sight of the romance. He turned to his left and caught Crane looking on at the two before letting out a smile and shaking his head to himself before turning down to start eating his noodles. Skunkman didn't see anyone else who saw it so he decided to forget about it until later.

"Nicely played!" Po congratulated himself as he sat in his usual spot across from monkey at the table. Before Po could even start slurping his noodles he heard a startling shout. "Man this soup is good!" Skunkman exclaimed before tilting his entire bowl of soup upwards to eagerly slurp up all of the soup.

"Wow, he can really pack away my soup!" Po amusingly thought to himself. Po did love to drink or slurp a lot of soup and he would never get tired of anyone's expression as they tried his soup for the first time. As Skunkman had finished slurping down his soup and contently set the empty bowl down on the table he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He suddenly remembered where he was and who he was in the presence of.

"Oh! I'm sorry for my bad table manners masters!" Skunkman quickly apologized. "Eh don't worry about it kid." Monkey assuredly stated while raising his own bowl up to start slurping up the noodles. As he was slurping, Mantis added, "Yea manners aren't really important unless it's a formal occasion." And with those words, Mantis stuck his whole head in the bowl and slurped his soup seeing that he wouldn't be able to lift the bowl up without spilling the soup everywhere.

"Manners are not a necessity but the gesture is appreciated." Viper interjected while disgustedly watching Mantis slurp who upon hearing her say this whipped his head out of his bowl and started using a spoon. "Viper is right! We should be using manners more often!" Mantis stated trying to sound serious but when he turned to look at Viper it was clear she knew that he was just doing it to try to impress her.

"Sorry Mantis, it looks like you can't impress Viper even when you do use manners." Monkey chided as he jokingly tossed a strand of noodles on top of Mantis who then shook them off. Everyone started laughing but Mantis who retorted at Monkey, "Oh be quiet you big baboon! We wouldn't want anyone finding out what happens on Tuesday mornings in the kitchen right?" Mantis threatened. Monkey suddenly stopped laughing, perked himself up straight, and started to drink his soup with a spoon.

"Well I for one am the dwagon warriah and I eat my noodles howevah I want to!" Po managed to choke out with a mouth full of noodles. Viper then looked across the table at Tigress and gave a quick nod towards Po. Tigress gave a small smile as she understood what Viper meant and spoke up. "I have to agree with Viper, I prefer a man with elegance who uses manners." Tigress teased as she saw Po fall for her trick. Po instantly lost his orgulous stature and hastened to eat his soup with a spoon.

"Y-yes Tigress is right *slurps with spoon* proper etiquette is a good trait to have." Po said trying to sound proper. Tigress knew that she had Po wrapped around her fingers. "I had no idea he was that keen into impressing me." Tigress thought. She was a little baffled that Po would change his manners for her. "Hmmmmm. I'll have to give him a 'special' thank you later on." Tigress thought to herself as she started lightly blushing. "Well I think I'll just use my manners from now on." Skunkman decided while going to get more soup.

After dinner was finished everyone went back to the bunkhouse except Po and Tigress. Crane was giving Skunkman a tour of the bed chambers. Po was stuck with dishes at the sink washing off the last bowl and was thinking about the dinner conversation. "I can't believe I fell for Tigress' little stunt to get me to 'use proper etiquette' Po mimicked as he thought to himself. Was it because I wanted to try to impress Tigress or was I just trying to set an example for Skunkman?" Po finished cleaning the bowl and stacked it carefully on top of the pile of freshly cleaned bowls next to the sink. When he turned around he almost ran into Tigress who had been behind him watching him clean.

"Aaagghhh! Po jumped at the shock. Tigress! I-I wa- How long have you been standing there?" Po stuttered. "Oh don't mind me. I was just watching the elegant Dragon Warrior clean the bowls. Tigress replied as she turned around and sat towards him on the table. Her tail was swinging back and forth on the table and Po thought it was cute. "Oh, well there's nothing too 'elegant' about cleaning the dishes." Po joked. He walked over and sat next to her on the table. After several seconds of silence Tigress spoke up.

"You know, I like how you decided to use your manners tonight. I like it when a friend is able to show some courtesy." Tigress locked eyes with Po. A small blush on her cheeks were clearly visible. Po was starting to get butterflies in his stomach and it seemed like it was getting warm in the kitchen. "Um yea, thanks." Po said. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. It was as thought he was under a trance. "She's so beautiful!" Po thought. His cheeks were burning red. Tigress was staring into Po's jade eyes but was able to keep a grip. "No problem." Tigress stemmed off. "Oh why can't he just take me right here right now on the table? Tigress started to lightly mew from the tingling thought. They were slowly leaning toward each other until their faces were only inches apart. It was as if the whole world had stopped moving just for them to have this moment together.

All of a sudden, a huge cry was heard out coming from the bunkhouse and Tigress' train of thought was interrupted. "PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It shouted. Po could tell that it was skunkman who was yelling his name. The moment was ruined and the world started turning again. "well I guess I should go see what he needs. He probably wants me to show him something." Po said while getting up from the table. "Um yes. yes your probably right." Tigress agreed as she shook her head and snapped back into reality. "Well I should start heading ba-." Po was tugged back when he looked down and realized that he and Tigress had been holding hands. They both locked eyes before Tigress noticed and quickly retreated her hand back. Both of them were blushing madly.

"Umm sorry about that. Tigress apologized while shyly looking away. I'm usually not that off guard." "No no it's my fault. Po quickly retorted. Well I better go see what skunkman wanted." Po said. It was a little awkward in the room now. "O-okay. Right you go do that." Tigress stuttered. She quickly scolded herself for not being able to think of anything better to say. Po hastened out of the kitchen and Tigress just stared at the ground.

"Your such an idiot! Po yelled at himself. Why did you have to break that moment for Skunkman? GAH! Now it's going to be awkward between me and her." Po thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about holding Tigress' paw and how he didn't even notice they were holding hands. "Man it felt so. . . . RIGHT." Po thought to himself. When he got back to his room Skunkman greeted him when he stepped inside. "AGH! Po shrieked when Skunkman said hello. What are you doing here?" Po questioned. "Well there aren't any spare rooms and no one else let me stay with them so I'm gonna be bunking with you and we're gonna play the truth game all night!"

(A.N. Well I hope you liked reading this chapter because I sure had fun writing it! Stay tuned for more love scenes between Po and Tigress. Next chapter will be with Po skunkman and Crane playing the truth game in the dead of night. So be ready for the next chapter! P.S. If there was anything that you like or want to say to me as a fan I will be more than likely to amuse myself over your suggestions and comments. Ah, I'm just kidding with you guys. Until then, Adrone123 out.)


	6. Truth, Torture, and Demise

Truth, Torture, and Demise

(A.N. Hey guys here's the new update for my story. I have a pretty solid plan for the plot line and maybe some new drop out kung fu characters. ((no not the Wu Sisters) Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: ©Dreamworks

**SLAM!** Po slid the door shut behind him. He was feeling a tad egotistical and was annoyed at skunkman for the irrelevant chastise that was produced when he broke up the moment between him and Tigress.

"Ugh." Was all the Po could say now that he was alone in the room with Skunkman.

"Ugh?" Skunkman repeated as he looked at Po un assuredly while mentally contemplating Po's demeanor by the short remark.

Po ignored him and gave out a solemn sigh with a look of disdain as he walked past Skunkman with his head down until he reached his bed where Skunkman had set up his belongings.

Sprawled out across the cot was a pile of clothes, some cases holding charcoal, and a scroll opened up with a messily drawn sketch of Viper.

There was an open bag at the foot of the bed facing away from Po. "What the?" Po thought in confusion.

Skunkman, now realizing what Po was looking at had forgotten he had lain his belongings on the bed and hadn't cleaned them up. "Oh shoot!" Skunkman shrieked as he ran over to Po and started grabbing the cluttered objects off the cot and carelessly jamming them inside his bag.

His only concern at the moment was concealing his belongings from Po. As Skunkman had finished throwing everything inside the bag he heard a chuckle from Po. "What's so funn-?" Skunkman asked before quickly realizing that Po was snickering at the drawing of Viper that he was holding and was admiring from a comical viewpoint.

"Oh no!" Skunkman thought. "Hey gimme that!" Skunkman demanded as he tore the sketching from Po. He carefully folded it and stuck it into his bag on top of the other cluttered items.

Po was laughing so hard that he had completely washed away the anguish left behind towards Skunkman for interrupting his flirting with Tigress several minutes ago.

After Po was able to get a grip on his hysterical laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye and gave a joking look at Skunkman who was scrunching his nose up and squinting his eyes in anger at Po.

"Hey, hey relax Skunkman. It's okay that you still have a crush on Viper." Po quipped while putting a friendly paw on Skunkman's shoulder, which seemed to calm him down.

Skunkman's face lightened up and he let out an agitated sigh. He was scanning his eyes around the room trying to think of what to say. He had to share his feelings of love to someone.

"I-I just she's just so hot! Skunkman tried to explain to Po. There's just no words to describe my feelings for her. Love is a summary and a plausible yet potential outcome with her but I just can't decipher my own heart!" Skunkman took a seat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Skunkman's voice was sounding muffled through his hands. "I'm either going insane or I'm all ready there." He had obviously thought this through.

Po lightly chuckled because he had similar feelings toward Tigress. "Oh boy, he's beating himself up pretty badly. I think I know what to say to cheer him up." Po took a load off next to Skunkman on the cot.

"Hey, you're not the first guy to fall in love you know." Skunkman gave out a long "Errmmmmm." in understanding while still cupping his face with his hands. Skunkman's tone had somehow not convinced Po he really understood.

"You know what makes me feel better when I get upset while I'm at the Jade Palace?" Po asked. "Your action figures?" Skunkman carelessly answered while still not moving.

"Okay, I mean really really upset." Po asked this time realizing he would have Skunkman stumped. "Hrmmm?" Skunkman asked.

"I remember a saying that master Shifu used to tell himself when he first started training me. When he would meditate I would always hear him rambling about inner peace but once I heard him say 'happiness and sanity are an impossible combination.'" Skunkman didn't say anything so Po kept talking.

"I would always remember that quote because of how blunt and true it is." Po started to think about Tigress as he had many times before while thinking about the quote.

"No matter how happy you want to be, you can never fully be in control of everything!' Love of course, is an exception to many people Po hinted while playfully nudging Skunkman in the arm with this elbow.

"So that even if a skunk wanted to fall in love with a snake for example, impossibility isn't sacrificed. it's your happiness."

"As a matter of fact I'm going through the same thing you are right now." Po mumbled to himself out loud.

"Huh?" Skunkman finally sat up and looked at Po from hearing this. His eyes were asking him to continue talking. "What did you say? Skunkman asked after hearing no response. You're in love?" Skunkman was perked up now.

"Oh! eh-um, did I say that out loud?" Po stammered while nervously scratching the back of his head and looking around.

"Could you be in love with a certain tiger Po?" Skunkman teased. He knew that the incident at the dinner table earlier wasn't just play flirting.

"H-hey hey, now that I'm here, didn't you want to play the truth game?" Po asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yea let's do that!" Skunkman said pretending to be excited. he would let Po have it during the game.

"Okay, okay good but we have to be quiet-ish. Everyone's trying to get some sleep." Po whispered while looking around the room as if he could see the rest of the furious five making an attempt to fall asleep.

"Okay Po, gotcha!" Skunkman whispered. He ran over to his bag and took out a short, white candle that had a dry wax pool at the base. He brought it over to the center of the room, laid it on the ground, and lit it with a match.

He motioned for Po to come over. The panda graciously took a seat across from Skunkman with his back facing the door of his room.

"So, um how does this game work?" Po asked. He was tapping his fingers on his thighs.

"It's self explanatory really. I ask you a question that you answer and then I have to answer my own question. After I've answered, then you get to ask me a question. Skunkman explained to Po.

"That's it?" Po raised his hand in question. "That's all the truth game is? Lame." Po judged. His face turned bored and his head drooped in disappointment.

"No, no, trust me it gets really fun. Skunkman tried to reassure him. Just give it a chance."

"Fine. I'll give it a shot." Po said with an acquiesced gesture. "But I get to ask the first question. You've all ready asked me too much." Po said as he squinted his eyes towards the mischievous Skunkman who started snickering at him.

"Okay Skunkman." Po started. He was trying to figure out a good ice breaker question to start the game. He started drumming his fingers on the floor.

"C'mon think Po. Think, think, think, think, think, think! What's a good question?" He thought back to the dinner earlier and remembered how much Skunkman had enjoyed his soup. "Aha!" Po thought as he figured out his question.

"Is my soup the best soup you've ever tasted?" Po asked with curiosity. He was pointing his index finger at Skunkman in an attempt to ramp up any drama.

"Your soup?" Skunkman asked with bewilderment. He was not expecting Po to ask him his opinion about the dinner but was also pleased at the memory from the colossal amount of pleasure that the elysian taste from the soup had brought him.

"Po I'm gonna come out and say it." Skunkman locked eyes with Po. "Your soup was the best meal I've ever had!" Skunkman exclaimed. His tail sprang out and he pumped his arms in the air.

"All right!" Po responded with glee. I've never had anyone not like my soup and I plan to keep it that way." With those words, Po gave Skunkman a high five.

"Hey be quiet in there!" Mantis shouted with acrimony from his own room. Even though his voice was stifled, it still felt as though Mantis was in the same room. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Sssshhhh!" Both Po and Skunkman simultaneously scolded each other while both bringing a finger to their lips. They both had lowered their heads and shoulders.

After a couple of seconds of silence Skunkman whispered, "so, what's the best soup you've ever had?"

"I've had my fair share of good soup but in the end, my answer is the same as yours. I've never been able to find soup that's beaten me and my dad's secret ingredient soup." Po concluded while nodding his head at Skunkman.

"Yea, that makes since, after tasting your soup it's gonna be hard to find a better tasting creation." Skunkman said while concentrating on the golden candle's flame.

There was now a fresh trail of wax that was starting to make its way down to the base with the pool of dry wax.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Skunkman snapped his head up at Po who then nervously gulped.

Po could see 'that' look in his eyes and he knew what Skunkman was going to ask but right when Skunkman had opened his mouth there was a crash that came from Crane's room.

Both Po and Skunkman glanced over to the wall where the sound had come from only to see Crane come in through the side door.

Once he was in the room and had closed the door behind him he looked at Po and then Skunkman and gave a small bow.

"Um, hi Crane. Po started. Is there something you want?" Po awkwardly asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Crane cleared his voice with a cough. "Yea, uh I was wondering if there was room for one more in the game." Crane spoke up.

"I can hear you VERY clearly from my room and it sounds as if Mantis hadn't deterred you from continuing so I might as well join."

"Awesome! Skunkman shrieked with joy. Master Crane is joining the game!" Skunkman shrilly commented.

"Yea, take a seat Crane!" Po beckoned Crane over with a friendly gesture with his hand.

Crane gladly came over and sat down with his legs sticking out as it would be quite difficult for him to sit cross legged.

Po glanced at Skunkman to see if he would continue with his question but found the skunk staring at Crane in awe. He had a look on him as if Crane was the first bird he'd ever seen.

"Ummm Skunkman?" Po called out but his words didn't seem to faze him.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Crane asked Po while looking over Skunkman.

"Master Crane". Skunkman moaned out in a trance like tone. "So awesome." Skunkman continued while as if hypnotized brought out his arm and reached out to poke one of Crane's toes with his index finger.

"Okaayyy. This is a little weird." Crane said while slowly scooting away from Skunkman.

Seeing that Skunkman was within arm's reach Po did the only thing he could think of, he reached his hand over towards Skunkman and slapped him across the face.

"wha-what?" Skunkman asked while shaking his head.

Remembering where he was and who he was with he apologized to Crane and Po.

"Sorry guys, I'm such a big fan. I can get carried away sometimes." Skunkman blushed while looking down at the floor.

"Ok, how about we just forget that ever happened and continue the game." Po suggested.

"Good idea." Crane said who was now cautiously starting to go back to where he was originally sitting.

**Out** in the barrack hallway, A sad and disappointed tiger was coming back from a long reconcile from the kitchen. She would need much more time to herself to plan what to do next with Po.

As she walked down toward her room she could clearly hear voices coming from Po's room.

"Typical. Tigress thought to herself. Po and Skunkman playing a game in the dead of night."

She was tired and sad but something inside of her beckoned her over to eavesdrop in the conversation. She leaned up against the wall of Po's room and put her ear against the door.

"All right then back to the question Po." Skunkman said with the same mischievous voice as before. He had locked eyes with Po."Who do you like?"

**Upon** hearing the question, Tigress' eyes widened. She was feeling excited and her tail was starting to

sway.

Po once again did the only thing he could think of from hearing the question. Procrastinate.

"Well I like a lot of people. I like Shifu, and Crane, Po said while nodding towards the bird, and my dad. Heh, heh what a strange question." *GULP* Po replied.

Skunkman then turned to Crane. "Crane, do you remember at dinner earlier when Po flirted with Tigress when he gave her her soup?"

"**Crane's** in there too? Tigress was getting a little nervous. How many people are in there?"

Crane looked surprised. "Oh, oh you saw that too?"

"Yes I did but I didn't want to say anything; until now." Skunkman answered and then turned to look at Po who was burning brighter than a tomato with embarrassment.

"So, would you like to answer that question again Po?" Skunkman asked while turning towards the panda.

Po looked nervously at Skunkman and Crane who were both waiting for an answer. "I-I okay, I like Tigress! Po shouted a little too loudly while standing up.

**Tigress** gasped sharply from out in the hall way but the others in Po's room didn't take notice.

"Oh no!" What have I done?" Tigress thought to herself. I shouldn't have given him so many signs. She was starting to tear up at the news and quickly ran out of the barracks and to the Sacred Peach Tree.

There I said it I like her a lot! Are you happy?" Po asked Skunkman who was grinning ear to ear along with Crane.

They got up and patted Po on the shoulder. "I knew it!" Skunkman said.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Crane said. You should've seen those two at Gongmen City." He said while nudging Skunkman with his wing playfully.

Po was now a little irritated. "All right fine, then tell Crane who you like Skunkman." Po demanded.

Skunkman's face then turned a shade of scarlet. "Oh, I like um, Viper." Skunkman said hardly louder than a whisper.

Crane froze with surprise. "You like Viper?"

"Yea. I think she's really pretty." Skunkman continued. He was still burning with embarrassment. "I really want to end up married with her someday." Skunkman confessed. "Even though we just kind of met." Skunkman added knowing that the chances of that option were quite bantam.

"I'm not sure what to think of that Skunkman. I guess that's a good thing for you Skunkman." Crane said while patting him on the back.

"I'm glad you think so Crane. By the way since you're in the circle, who do you like?" Skunkman curiously asked.

The spotlight had been turned on the avian. Crane took a gulp. His heart had started pounding. "There was this girl I knew a while ago. Crane was looking down and concentrating on the candle while shuffling his feet. "I was a really good friend of hers."

"Friend or boyfriend?" Po asked while taking a seat on the floor.

Crane took a step back. His eyes had widened as the memories came pouring back to him. "Let's just say things got **complicated**.' Crane solemnly replied.

There was a great amount of anguish and sorrow in his voice. Po and Skunkman gave each other a look of surprise. There was obviously an entangled past that Crane possessed and tempting him any further wouldn't be fun for anyone.

"Hey, I have a question for you two." Crane said as he raised his head up. "Do you think that we'll survive the mission tomorrow?"

"Of course we will, I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po said with some sparked enthusiasm.

"No that's not what I meant Po!" Crane said annoyed. "Have you ever thought that if anyone like Tigress dies on the mission we start tomorrow, that being the Dragon Warrior will help?

"Um I- That's too many questions Crane." Po shyly said. He was starting to back away.

"Po. You need to think some of these things through." Crane stepped over the candle and started towards the panda who was nearing the wall.

Skunkman jumped up. "But we haven't even started the mission yet! We don't know where the Mace is yet or how hard the adventure will be!" He tugged lightly on Crane's wing.

Crane stopped and turned his head towards Skunkman. The difference in height between the two had hit Skunkman and it startled him.

"The mission isn't what I'm talking about! What if Viper had gotten hurt tomorrow? It's not the specifics I'm talking about its the bond between you that I'm trying to tell you about." Crane continued walking towards Po who was pushing himself against the wall.

This had silenced Skunkman who took a seat on the floor. He was lightly shaking from the thought of her dying.

Crane was about a foot away from Po and he asked, "What would you do if she died?"

"It would be scary." Po's heart was pounding against his rib cage. His hands were moist and his legs were starting to buckle. Po started to stem off in the nightmare he would have to live in if she died but he stopped himself.

Po shuddered and he spoke up. His voice was shaky and tense. "I can't. I wouldn't."

"But it's not insanity." Crane said. Po quickly locked eyes with Crane. They were both sharing a horrendous feeling.

Crane put a wing on Po. "Don't make the same mistake that I did. Po, Don't let go of the one's you care about." Po didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

The room was silent and was only being lit by the white candle. You could clearly hear everyone breathing rigidly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Crane finally said after a couple of seconds. He turned around and quietly exited into his room as quietly as he had entered.

Po just sat there staring after Crane with a myriad of thoughts trailing his mind. Skunkman got up and went over to sit next to Po. He had brought the candle over and sat it down in front of them.

"This candle used to belong to my grandmother." Skunkman studied the candle light burn. "She was the ultimate fortune teller and started the art of sightseeing in China."

"I don't remember much of her though. She used to baby sit me and she would light this candle whenever she would do a séance. The last time I saw her, she gave me her candle because she knew that I was special. I would never forget the look on her face because she had started growing a beard."

Skunkman chuckled to himself from the memory. "She told me her favorite quote. 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift; that is why it is called the present'."

"I always thought that it was ironic that her favorite quote was about the present and not the future. That was like my grandma though. I never knew where she went or why she had left me. My parents would say that I was closer to her than them. The only thing I know about her is her name. It fits perfectly for her gift of fore sight."

"Soothsayer."

At this news, Po's eyes had flashed but he was too tired (for once) to approach Skunkman until later. The game had sucked out all of the energy in him and all he wanted was to go to sleep.

Skunkman blew out the candle and Po had gotten up and gone to bed.

Out at the Sacred Peach Tree

Tigress was out at the peach tree laying down at the base and was overlooking the valley of peace. The weather was mild and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the valley looked at night.

The sheen radiance of the valley made her forget the complications of life. She was in her own world and she was relaxed but still concerned about Po.

All she could think about was the Soothsayer's fortune back at Gongmen City. The omen that was given to her was a horrid prediction and Tigress was curious as to why the punishment had to befall on her life.

She would not be able to share the fortune with anyone yet. She couldn't let anyone know. Not for the sake of her allies, her master, or her crush. She remembered the Soothsayer's exact words to her before leaving the city.

"I see pain in your future my dear. Someone very near to you will perish on a mission to find a weapon of mass destruction." The one you love the most will die."

The words still rang clear and fresh in Tigress' mind. She would have to block out those thoughts for now. She had a mission to go on tomorrow and she had a promise to keep to her master. Tomorrow sure wouldn't be easy.

(A.N. Wow! I think that this is my longest chapter yet. I tried to input a different word layout. Well I hope you guys like the update to the story! so what did you guys think? a lot of emotion as Po and skunkman try to work out some of their problems. I wonder why Tigress got so upset? Who would have known that some of the characters were so closely related? This story is getting good now! I have decided that the next chapter will be about the next day with the mission verdict as well as the start of a fresh new adventure!


	7. Today, tomorrow, or eternity

Intro Today, Tomorrow, or Eternity

(A.N. Hello readers, adrone123 here with the newest update to the story. I have been trying to commit myself to making this a more dramatic and climatic if not more darkening story so if you have not seen me trying to up the ante then hopefully you will notice here because I'm sure you are tired of seeing me play happy story time. Unfortunately, the conversion of mood and tone in the story has REALLY strained and slowed down my writing so i hope this chapter makes up for the super long wait. Also, Don't try to think about it while reading but I've made up my mind to add some more suggestive themes into the story with in the upcoming chapters so be prepared. The chapters will now start becoming increasingly dark but I will still have humorous relief and comedy for those of you who need it. So prepare yourselves for a new rush of adrenaline in the chapter...enjoy)

Disclaimer:© Dreamworks SKG Animation

CRACK! He could smell the smoke rising up in the air all around him. The fire was getting stronger and he couldn't make out his surroundings. Thwop! Another house collapsed in front of him. The smoke had risen so far in the sky that the sun had been blocked out. All he could feel was the fire burning around him. The smelting sensation of his fur being burned to a crisp was almost too much for him to had to get away.  
>He raced away from the fire and into a wall of smoke. "Tigress!" His voice was weak and sore from the stinging of the smoke. The entire town had now seemed to have caught on fire as he desperately sprinted through the burning street. Then it hit him. His left leg gave out and collapsed as he let out a roar of pain.<br>He was badly injured from the fight. There was a fragment of bone sticking out of his shin. "I won't be able to last much longer." He cried to himself. He couldn't let her die here. He had to find her no matter what.  
>As he looked around he could barely see the figures of the citizens running amuck in the chaos. The smoke was like a heavy fog and hid most of their features. Their cries of pain and fear echoed around in his ears.<br>Then he saw her.  
>There was a pile of debris from a collapsed house on top of her. He could only make out the top portion of her body. She was covered in soot and ashes.<br>He got up on his right leg and tried to hobble over to her. His left leg wouldn't allow him and he fell down again and managed to push the bone even further out of his leg. He let out a howl of pain! "Tigress!" He yelled out to her.  
>She didn't move. With all of the strength he could muster, he strained his muscles and started crawling towards her.<br>He took another glance around him at the unfolding chaos and noticed Monkey's body laying limp several yards away. There was a massive gash in his back and his unconscious state only worsened Po's outlook on the survival of the mission but he didn't care about the others.  
>The friends that he had known for so long during his life at the Jade Palace didn't matter. Their deaths were diminutive in comparison to Tigress' life. It was imperative that she survived. Even if he didn't.<br>He continued crawling over to Tigress when he started getting light headed. He took several deep breaths and realized how much he was bleeding. "Maybe Crane was right. Maybe I'm not supposed to be with Tigress. It had all been so sudden."  
>"No! Don't you dare think like that!" The side of reason inside the Panda had snapped into his mind. "All of this has to happen for a reason. I can't give up now!" And with that he let out a growl and started to stand up.<br>His determination gave him a little more strength.  
>His left leg was useless and his right knee was starting to buckle. A pig suddenly ran by in the confusion and knocked Po over to the ground.<br>"Ugh!" Po shouted as he landed on his shoulder. He was crying badly but the smoke was preventing any tears from coming out. His eyes were burning and now his right shoulder blade was fractured. He cringed from the pain coming from all over his body.  
>"I-I can't move!" He desperately looked up for help and saw that he had made it over to Tigress. He could see shadows from the fire dancing all over back. Her head was down and The fire was starting to move on top of her.<br>He grabbed her hand with his only good arm and squeezed it as hard as he could. "Tigress...Tigress." was all that the panda could get out before feeling a sharp hook skew into his calf to start dragging his leg.  
>He was so weak that he couldn't even cry out in pain from the mysterious assailant but he knew who it was.<br>He felt the hook tear out of his body as he was violently flipped over on his back only to look up and see the cloaked villain.  
>The fiend sputtered and coughed loudly before speaking."Ha-*cough* ha." "Did you actually think you could get rid of me that easily?" He was hunched over and his clothes were tattered.<br>The panda didn't respond. His voice was gone and he couldn't move a muscle.  
>The figure then knelt down to the hero while letting out several grunts of pain and whispered straight into his ear.<br>As the panda lay there he could vividly see the whiskers start appearing from the confinements of the hood as the fiend drew closer.  
>"Listen to me closely. Your time is over. I've killed your father, I've killed your stupid friends, and now I get to kill you. The new Dragon Warrior is finally here and I shall begin my new dynasty over China." "With the Mace of Hope, I'm unstoppable and it's all thanks to you Po!"<p>

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Po jumped up from his cot and stepped on Skunkman's tail.  
>"Aaaagggggghhhhhh!" Skunkman cried as he sprang up and started screaming along with Po in pain.<br>As they started bouncing around the room yelling together, Crane burst in to the room through the side door and then Tigress kicked open the front door of the room and bounded in.  
>"Po, Skunkman what's wrong?" Crane frantically asked while rushing over with Tigress to settle both of them down.<br>"Oowwwwww my tail!" Skunkman groaned while rubbing the fur where Po had jumped on.  
>By now the rest of the furious five had filed in to the room to see what the commotion was all about.<br>Tigress went over to check on Po who had taken a seat on the floor and had started breathing heavily while trying to piece together what had just happened.  
>"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked while laying a friendly arm on his shoulder.<br>Po winced from the feeling of her hand but realized that his shoulder nor legs were fractured or hurt. The sun shining in his eyes from the open door made him hold up his hand and squint from the morning light. He was starting to remember where he was but the familiar sanctions of his room and his friends weren't comforting. It was as if he was surrounded by strangers. He looked up at Tigress with little relief.  
>"No no, I-I'm fine. It was, ya know just a little night mare." Po uncomfortably lied to her.<br>Tigress squinted at him un assuredly but decided to believe him. "Okay Po, just remember I'm right across the hall if you need me." She realized that everyone was watching them and she tried to tack on a layer of steel to her words. "Just make sure that it's something important. I can't have you wasting my time on something minuscule." She finished while scanning the floor in between them as if she was looking for an answer to really share with Po.  
>His jaw dropped a little in surprise with these words but he just slightly nodded in agreement. He was a little hurt but he suddenly perked up when Tigress looked up to give him a quick nod and a wink before turning and walking out of the room. Po was unsure of how his relationship with Tigress had grown so unfamiliar to the point where he wasn't even aroused when she had been around him. What did that dream mean?<br>Po stood up and watched her exit while the others mumbled in disappointment.  
>They eventually left the room seeing it was just a "Po problem"; a term monkey had coined after seeing that so many of Po's problems would turn out to be one of the panda's many shenanigans or pranks that he pulled around the Jade Palace.<p>

"What was that for Po?"  
>Skunkman asked while throwing a punch at him.<br>Po took the hit to his shoulder but disregarded him and went back to thinking about his dream. All the others had left for breakfast and Po had needed to collect himself. "It was just a nightmare, It was just a nightmare." Po kept reciting to himself in an attempt to work the logic into his head. The figure in his nightmare was none other than Tai Lung and he had gotten stronger than ever before.  
>Skunkman jabbed a finger into Po's chest. "You know, if you have something against skunks you can tell me."<br>Skunkman's word's weren't phasing the panda at all. A layer of conformity and denial had masked itself around Po's mind.  
>"I had gotten rid of him though. During that split second, I saw where he went when the Wuxi hold hit him. how could he even have gotten the Mace of Hope?" Po continued to think.<br>"How about this, you can say you're sorry and I'll call us even." Skunkman wagered with the panda.  
>Po knew he had almost lost Tigress once and he couldn't bear thinking about it. He wasn't able to save her. Tigress had died. The Mace of Hope was involved and the mission would start today. He can't lose her.<br>Po focused on the skunk in front of him and replied "Look, I'm sorry Skunkman. I just had a bad dream and it freaked me out like a lot." Po did a good job of concealing his still shaky voice. He couldn't let anyone know about the dream just yet. I mean after all that's all it was, a stupid nightmare.  
>Skunkman sighed in understanding. "Okay it's fine, just remind me not to sleep near you anymore."<br>"Sure, but honestly I think you were asking for it Po said with a smile. You should know not to sleep near if not underneath the dragon warrior." Po said while getting off his cot to explain to Skunkman. "Yes Dragon Warrior." Skunkman replied. "I'm sure Tigress will be interested in that information." the skunk thought while mischievously plotting a prank for Po to walk into. "Now come on I shouldn't have to tell you twice, it's breakfast time and I'm starving. Are you coming?" Skunkman asked while walking out of the room but then felt a rush of wind hit his back and turned to see Po sprinting down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
>"I hope he doesn't act like this often." Skunkman thought with a concerned tone.<p>

***

"Now listen to me carefully." The grandmaster walked in front of the warriors that were posted in a line on the ledge at the top of the Jade Palace steps. The shining sun made the day seem happy and glorious but the reality was that there was danger and inception lurking around every corner.  
>"Until now, all of your work and training may have been leading up to this very day." The anxiety between his students could have been cut by a knife. Master Shifu was holding Master Oogway's staff. The sun was glimmering on the tape so that the top of the staff was glowing with a golden glare. The cherry trees blossoming around the palace had given a wave of their petals to the wind, which at the moment, carried them over to Shifu, and added to the magnificent effect of Master Oogway's staff as they fluttered around it and gently sank down around Shifu. The transition between Oogway and Shifu as Grand Master of the Jade Palace had almost been complete.<br>His students were quiet and he could sense their hidden anguish. He took a deep breath. There was no reason to worry for his students. They had grown up so much since he took all of them in under training one by one. He was their father at the palace but he knew without a doubt of their capabilities to fend for themselves. There was the slightest hint of fear in his voice as he continued.  
>"The Mace of Hope is located in the Valley of Serenity. You will have to travel to the north eastern province of China near the Great Wall to recover the weapon."<br>Zeng then flew in behind Shifu and shook himself off while letting a trail of feathers parachute lightly to the ground.  
>"Master Shifu, the Imperial Army has dispatched a regiment of local militia from Gōngmen City to watch over the valley. They will arrive within the week. Zeng was particularly brave today against all odds."<br>The grandmaster let out a woeful sigh. "Very good.  
>He turned to face his students after waving Zeng away.<br>"The additional protection is just a simple protocol. I'm sure the valley won't be under attack but if so, we'll be prepared."  
>He turned his attention towards the Panda standing in front of him.<br>"Dragon Warrior, I want you to take care of this mission and return with the Mace. I don't want any screw ups from you and I want you to take care of Skunkman." Shifu nodded towards the skunk standing at attention at the end of the line.  
>"And as for the rest of you, I want you to watch over each other. No one gets left behind."<br>This was new for Shifu. He wasn't used to opening up and giving words of caution during briefing.  
>"Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Yes Master Shifu."  
>With a bow and a nod of satisfaction the mission had started.<br>"I want you all to pack for the trip. Necessities only." Shifu addressed to the warriors.  
>"We're ready to go Master." Tigress instantly spoke up.<br>Master Shifu knew that the five didn't need much to survive. He had trained them well.  
>"Very well. Po, I will need you to come with me to the Dragon Grotto." Master Shifu called out to the panda who was stretching his back out.<br>"Sure thing Shifu!" Po replied while running over to the red panda who was all ready nearing the cave entrance.  
>Skunkman would keep the five busy in the mean time with his questions about their adventures.<p>

"Po, I need you to promise not to share with anyone what I'm about to do in here."  
>Shifu looked at Po waiting for a reply.<br>"Oh sweet! What's gonna happen? Are you going to teach me a new Kung Fu move or tell me the secret to punch through walls because, I still want to know how to do that." Po stemmed off.  
>"No Po, it's much more dangerous than that. I'm going to show you how to concentrate the energy of the wuxi finger hold so you can eject the power at any enemy." Shifu said while facing the dragon carving.<br>"No way!" Po squealed while doing little jumps of excitement. "I'll be able to 'throw' the wuxi finger hold! How is that even possible?"  
>"Po! To do this, you need an equal force of inner peace and stability." Shifu said while crouching down. "Now that you have mastered inner peace, you can use that skill to further your learning in Kung fu."<br>"When you achieved inner peace, you were able to deflect a cannon ball and with the wuxi finger hold you were able to conjure up the power to decimate an entire village. But when you combine both techniques into one, you will be able to summon a cannonball made up entirely of compressed chi power.  
>Watch and learn." Shifu said as a drop of water fell from the ceiling off a stalagmite.<br>With Oogway's staff he reached up and caught the drop on the tip of the staff. He then took the staff and stamped it on the ground letting a strong vibration reverberate around the cave which let a wave of water fall from the ceiling. Shifu twirled the staff around making sure to catch all of the drops safely.  
>The whole time, Po was watching with his mouth hung open.<br>As Shifu continued to twirl the staff faster above his head, the water started to levitate from the heavy winds from the spinning. As if there was a magnetic attraction, the water started floating towards the center of the staff and with a deep breath, Shifu stopped spinning, caught the water on the staff, and flung the concentrated water ball into the Dragon statue's mouth.  
>As the water hit the face of the dragon and dropped into the pool below nothing seemed to happen.<br>"Master Shi-"  
>"Wait for it."<br>A small humming was starting to make itself into the cave, quiet at first but becoming louder.  
>Then a monotone vibration could be felt as the water in the pool started sloshing up on to the cave floor and around Po's feet.<br>"Po, I need you to remember this ritual for when you are ready, you shall do the same to the next dragon warrior when it is time." Master Shifu spoke up as he mysteriously walked up from behind the panda.  
>"What, what's happening Shifu?" Po was looking around the cave trying to figure out what was going on.<br>"Look into the eyes of the dragon and receive the message."  
>"Huh? What messa-" Po was silenced once he saw the Dragon's eyes starting to glow. There was a sudden flash of light that lit up the whole cave that carried a force that sent Po flying against the cave wall.<br>When Po fluttered his eyes open again everything was back to normal. Other than his back feeling a little sore from being heaved against the cave wall Po couldn't pick out anything new that had happened to himself. "Shifu, I don't feel any different." Po was still hungry and he still didn't feel like he could punch through walls.  
>"When the time is right, All will be revealed." Shifu took a seat on the center platform centered in the cave. "Go start the mission with the others Po." "My time is finished here." He muttered to himself.<br>"Time is finished? What's he mean by that?" Po thought to himself. "Yes Master Shifu." Po said with a bow. "I'll go right away, you can count on me." Po then turned his back and ran out of the cave to return to the others.

"Yes! We definitely killed Lord Shen in Gōngmen City!" Mantis shouted.  
>"Well did you ever find his body?" Skunkman's voice rang through the air.<br>"Kid, for the last time if you were there, you would definitely agree that he died!" Mantis hollered back.  
>The rest of the furious five were lazily hanging around the top of the stairs, not caring about the 'heated' debate from the two numb skulls while waiting for Po to get back.<br>"Well how do you know he didn't crawl out of the wreckage when you guys left?" Skunkman argued back.  
>Mantis was standing on a statue so he was eye level with Skunkman and they were yelling at each other face to face.<br>"Because the 'wreckage', Mantis said while raising his pincers in an air quote, was destroyed! I think I would know."  
>Po's voice then cut the air with a loud shout as he came rolling down the stairs from the palace.<br>Mantis looked up to see Po bouncing down and thought he could get him to explain to Skunkman that Shen had died. He quickly jumped over to where he had calculated Po would hit the ground and caught the panda inches before he landed.  
>"Aaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh" Po kept screaming even though he had stopped moving.<br>"Po! Mantis shouted as he set the Dragon warrior down.  
>The black and white warrior stopped, took a glance around, and then looked down to realize he was on the ground.<br>"Guys, it's time to go. Po declared while completely shrugging off his tumble down the stairs. Shifu wants us to get started on the journey."  
>"Finally!" Monkey shouted to himself over at the top of the stairs. Monkey hadn't had a lot of action since the Gōngmen City adventure and was ready to leave the safety of the Jade Palace and venture out to fight enemies.<br>"Hey Po!" Mantis called out again after the panda who was jogging over to join the others making their way down the stairs. Once Mantis saw that Po didn't hear him, he decided to forget it and started hopping off after the rest of the group with Skunkman following closely behind.  
>Once the heroes had bounded halfway down the stairs, they could all clearly see an unusual visitor trying to make his way up to the Palace. Usually, seeing townspeople walking up the steps isn't an unusual sight because of all of the fame and attention that the Jade Palace and it's inhabitants receive but to see the proud owner of the 'Dragon Warrior Noodle Soup and Tofu restaurant trudging up the steps this early in the morning was a sight to be classified as unusual. "Dad"? Po called out as he jumped down the stairs to the hunched over and exhausted Mr. Ping. "Dad, what are you doing?" Po asked with the Furious Five right behind him. Mr. Ping took several deep breaths to catch himself and finally said "Son! How have you not lost more weight on these stairs?" The outburst surprised Po and sent several waves of chuckles from the guys. "Uhhhh." Po started before being interjected by his dad.<br>"Never mind Po. I really came up these horrible stairs to wish you good bye and good luck." "Oh, thanks dad. I appreciate it but you really didn't have to come up these stairs. I mean, I'll be back so don't worry." Po replied. "Oh, I know son but I just wanted to tell you that that won't happen again because I have this remember?" Mr. Ping said while bringing out Po's mini-me from behind.  
>"Woah, what is that Po?" Monkey asked while going to get a closer look at the stuffed panda. "That thing looks really old." Mantis added. "That thing is small Mantis. It could probably take you in a fair fight." Skunkman said. Everyone started laughing except Mantis who realized, "Hey, are you calling me a little guy?" He angrily suggested which just made everyone laugh harder. "Oh boy, here we go again." Crane mumbled while shaking his head as Skunkman and Mantis started circling each other getting ready to fight on the stairs. "Hee hee! I have a bet on Skunkman to win!" Monkey shouted as he turned his attention off the mini-me and on to the 'duel.' Everyone cleared a path to start rooting on the two who weren't really going to fight but just put on a show for the others. "What children." Viper mumbled to Tigress who only half heard viper as she kept glancing back at Po and his father.<br>While the furious five were distracted, Po and Mr. Ping finished their conversation. "I'm glad you have that legitimate child hood memory of me to help you cope with my absence." "It won't be the same as having you here in the safety of the valley, but it helps me a lot." Mr. Ping said while giving Po a hug. As he was giving his son a hug, Mr. Ping looked up and saw Tigress glancing over at them. He figured out what was happening and whispered in to Po's ear. "Ah yes, one more thing Po, make sure that when you come back from this adventure, you will bring a REAL panda mini-me that will call me grandpa." The goose hinted which made Po blush madly and set his father down instantly. "Okay thanks dad, I love you too. see you later." Po said as he wanted to wrap up the visit with his father. He turned to the furious five to see Skunkman and Mantis chasing Monkey around on the steps while Crane and Viper raced to restrain them. "Hey guys, it's uh, time to go!" Po timidly yelled after them but his command didn't have any effect. Tigress then stepped up and demanded in a low voice, "It's time to start the mission. Let's move." With those words, everyone stopped what they were doing like they were dogs heeding their master and started down the stairs to her orders. "Wow." Po and Mr. Ping both said in unison at Tigress' obvious control of her comrades. "She's a keeper." Mr. Ping whispered to Po while nudging the panda in the side. "Speaking of which, the restaurant isn't going to run itself!" He added while starting to hasten down the many stairs to the bottom where the precarious villagers, who were just starting their day failed to realize that the beginning of the end had commenced. Once the warriors had started to head down, Po made sure he was out of ear shot from the others and stopped Tigress on the stairs. "Hey Tigress." Po said while walking with her down the stairs. "What Po?" Tigress responded. She knew that the feelings between them were both beneficial and mutual but her destiny coincided with her heart. "I just wanted to let you know that you were totally awesome back there! I mean how do you get to such an awesome status that everyone listens to you like, like you are the..." "dragon warrior?" Tigress finished. "Ahem, well uh, I wouldn't, ya knoooww say the dragon warrior, Po said while rubbing the back of his head, "But yea, Like the Dragon Warrior." "Well everyone thought that I was going to be destined to be the Dragon Warrior, but I now know that fate can change very fast." Tigress was starting to fill up with chagrin. She didn't know how to handle the emotion. She hated that he was the only one that she could really explain her feelings to. She hated that he was the only one that she had ever loved in her life. But what she hated the most was that he was going to die if she surrendered her heart to him. "Either way," Po said as he grabbed Tigress' hand and reeled her around towards him on the stairs. She gasped slightly but maintained her balance and instinctively grabbed his other arm. She looked up at him in confusion. "What you did back there was pretty awesome and if we have some 'alone time' together later, I would like if you showed me how to be so cool." Tigress looked away in embarrassment but held her posture. "I can't love him, I can't love him." she kept reciting in her head. "Po, I-we have to catch up with the others." Tigress blurted out and raced out to her comrades while leaving Po standing at the bottom of the stairs watching in astonishment.

(A.N. next chapter is part 2 and I have to tell you guys. I am loving the support that I am seeing. If you ever feel like commenting ((Which you should!)) feel free to do so. Until next time, Enjoy the story! Adrone123 out)


End file.
